the vampire and the werewolf
by theoriginalstoryteller
Summary: a Hayley and Elijah story.
1. Beautiful dreamer

_I was a pretty girl. I was tall, slim, and had the prettiest hair that many girls envied. It never surprised me when boys stared, sometimes even men, but this time it was different. This time, it wasn't just any regular boy, it was Lord Mikaelson. I had never caught the attention of someone with such power before, nor had I really tried. Out of all the women in the palace, yet I had been the one to catch his eye. The thought made my heart flutter. Is he interested in me? My thoughts were suddenly interrupted when I felt a slight tap on my shoulder._

_"Hayley! You look stunning." Her friend replied with a smile._

_"As do you, Caroline." I smiled at her presence._

_"I see you've caught Lord Mikaelson's eye." She pointed and let out a quiet giggle._

_"Yes, I noticed his stares." I replied with a surprising tone and slight giggle that was immediately silenced by the calling of my name._

_I turned around quickly, nearly giving myself whiplash. I immediately recognized the familiar face, it was Lord Mikaelson. His hair was perfectly combed back, revealing his twinkling eyes. The way he had called my name made my heart skip a beat._

_"My lord." I quickly mumbled with a slight bow of my head._

_The way he looked at me; it was like he was looking into my soul, reading all of my thoughts._

_"Hayley." He replied politely. "Would you mind?" He gestured towards the back door._

_I heard a quiet giggle coming from behind me. I had nearly forgotten I was talking to Caroline only seconds ago. She stood there for a moment looking at us before she quietly excused herself. This must have looked a bit odd. Lord Mikaelson had never spoken to me before, let alone call me by my name._

_"Sure." I replied awkwardly, not sure what else to say._

_We stepped outside together in silence. Why did he want to talk to me about? And alone? My heart started beating at a rapid pace._

_"Sit down, please." He made a weak gesture, pointing at a nearby bench._

_I lightly sat down, leaving enough room for him. To my surprise, he didn't sit down, he just stood there._

_"Would you like to sit down my lord?" I asked kindly with a small smile, not sure what to say._

_He stood there, not making a sound. His actions confused me, what was he doing? My heart started to beat a little faster._

_"I didn't bring you out here to chat, Hayley." He finally replied. "I brought you out here to do one thing, and I think you know what that is." He let out a deep breath and took a step closer._

_I felt like my heart was going to rip out of my chest at that moment. Did he want to kiss me? Was he going to ask me to be his wife? I was so distracted by my thoughts that I hadn't even noticed he was standing right in front of me now, not even a foot away. I made a bold move and stood up, ready to accept anything he had to say to me._

_"Yes my lord? What is it you want to do?" I replied, trying not to blush._

_It took him a few moments before he finally replied to my curious question._

_"I'm sorry." He whispered before he lunged towards me._

_It took my mind a few seconds to process what was happening, he was biting me. I could something cool dripping down the side of my neck, I could only assume it was blood._

* * *

I woke up Rebekah standing over my sleeping figure, yelling my name. I quickly sat up, trying to catch my breath. Bits and pieces of my dream were starting to come back to me, it was about Elijah.

"Finally, you're awake." She said, letting out a deep breath and sitting down at the end of my bed.

After a few moments I finally caught my breath. I ran my hands through my wild bed head, trying to relax my uneasy mind. I finally looked over at Rebekah, she was just sitting there, watching my every move. She had been surprisingly nice lately and not so bitchy. She had actually become a friend.

"I had a really, really weird dream about Elijah." I replied quietly, shaking my head.

The dream I had didn't make any sense. _First of all, why was I even dreaming about Elijah? And why was he biting me in my dreams? _I could remember every detail of the dream like it was embedded in my mind.

"It was about Elijah?" She asked, sounding confused.

"It was." I answered. "He bit me." I added, feeling a sudden chill run through my veins.

I wrapped my hands around cool arms, suddenly regretting going to bed in a tank top and shorts. I looked back up at Rebekah who was just sitting there, looking dull. I finally let my curious mind wander off, deep in thought._ Elijah had been kind to me, and my baby. He had promised to protect us, until Klaus thoughtlessly daggered him and gave his body to Marcel. God, he was hopeless. Would Klaus ever learn? _I quickly snapped back into reality, realizing Rebekah was now standing at the foot of the bed with her arms crossed, looking bored.

"Enough talk about my brother, I'm famished." She replied with a fake smile. "After you put some clothes on, meet me downstairs for breakfast." She added, sounding bored.

She left the room without looking back. I quickly stood up, making my way towards the closet. I opened the wooded door and turned on the light. _This closet had to be a thousand years old. _The one thing that annoyed me was the amount of clothes in the closet, I could never decide what to wear. I stepped inside and decided to choose something different today. I grabbed the closest dress I could find, it was light pink with green dots.

"Perfect." I mumbled to myself.

I slipped the dress over my head; it was a perfect fit. I stepped in front of my mirror and admired myself for a moment. I noticed how the dress perfectly flattered my baby bump. I smiled to myself, enjoying the sight of my growing bump. I placed my hands on my stomach and headed towards the stairs.

"Hayley!" Rebekah shouted my name, sounding annoyed.

I walked into the kitchen and spotted Rebekah standing in front of the fridge with her hands on her hips. I immediately smelled the delicious scents coming from the fridge.

"How the hell am I supposed to find milk amongst this mess?" Rebekah sighed in frustration.

I let out a quiet laugh, hoping she wouldn't hear me. It was a nice change seeing Rebekah doing something human for a change. I took a step towards her and immediately spotted the milk; it was right in front of her.

After eating breakfast, Rebekah insisted on taking me out for a bit; I didn't argue. I had basically been on house arrest ever since I had nearly been killed. I decided to head into the living room while I waited for Rebekah to finish getting ready. I sat down and let out a deep breath. I suddenly heard footsteps coming from behind me, I assumed it was Rebekah.

"Wow, you're ready in under twenty minutes, that has to be a record for you." I mocked and let out a quiet laugh.

I turned around and nearly gasped when I saw who was standing right in front of me. _Elijah._

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter! Please leave reviews, comments, ideas, etc. Thanks for reading! x x :) **


	2. Welcome home

**Tah-dah! Chapter 2 is finally done! I am so happy with all of the reviews I've gotten so far! Thank you all! Please review, suggest ideas, etc. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_Elijah. _My heart started to pound against my chest rapidly. I couldn't believe he was standing right in front of me. He was back.

"Did you just say Eli-" Rebekah suddenly walked around the corner.

She was just as speechless as I was when she saw him. I watched as she ran towards her brother, throwing herself in his arms suddenly.

"You're here." She beamed. "You're ok."

Elijah briefly looked up at me from his loving embrace with Rebekah. I couldn't help but smile. My heart was now beating even faster then it had been before. _God. What is happening to me? _

I quickly pulled myself together, deciding it would be best if I gave them some time alone. I quickly walked past Elijah and Rebekah, heading towards the front door.

I stepped out on the front porch and let out a deep breath. The way I felt when I saw him was unexceptable. I couldn't, no, I wouldn't have those kind of feelings for my ex-lover's brother.

"Hayley?" Klaus spoke. "What are you doing outside of the house?" He paused. "Alone."

His voice startled me, causing me to jump back a little bit. I hadn't even noticed that he was out here until he spoke.

"I needed some fresh air." I was annoyed by his question. "It gets tiring being cooped up in a house all the time, you know?"

He had a look on his face that I couldn't make sense of. He shrugged at my reponse as he walked right past me. I thought he was gone until I heard him stop behind me.

"I am surprised you aren't inside right now." He spoke in disbelief. "I thought you would be happy to see my brother."

I quickly turned around to respond to his accusation but he was long gone. I let out a deep breath as I crossed my arms.

"Klaus?" I spoke cautiously. "Klaus, where did you-"

I immediately shut my mouth when Elijah stepped through the door, looking beautiful as ever. I briefly eyed his appearance as he stepped aside me. He was the only man that could always pull off a suit, no matter the occasion.

"Hayley." He spoke as he took a small step in front of me. "I'm glad to see you are alive and doing well."

Even though I hadn't known him for very long, I felt abnormally comfortable in his presence. There was something about him I couldn't describe that automatically put me at ease.

"My siblings took good care of you I presume." He smiled lightly.

I carefully thought about what he had just said. _You don't know the whole story. It's been hell,_ I thought to myself. I decided I would tell him everything some other time.

"Surprisingly." I replied quietly. "They weren't bad company."

His expression immediately changed the minute I spoke. His lips pulled into a smile that I couldn't help but stare at.

"Hayley-" He softly spoke.

I immediately took a step towards him, interrupting what he was about to say. My eyes immediately found his. I was momentarily at a loss for words as I looked into his bright brown eyes.

I felt a mix of emotions as I looked into his eyes. My mind wandered to how he had left me. _He had left me here with his psychotic brother and bitchy sister. And a crazy witch nearly killed my baby and I. _My mind was now clouded by my angered thoughts.

My hand quickly moved accross his face, brutally slapping it. He turned his head back in my direction as he looked at me with a look of confusion. I couldn't believe what had just come over me. I had just slapped him. I had actually slapped him. _Damn pregnancy hormones. _I silently cursed to myself.

"You promised me you would protect me, Elijah." I spoke quickly. "Don't make promises you know you can't keep."

I turned around and decided I need to head inside before I said something I would regret. I was annoyed and at the same time overpowered with emotions I couldn't explain. I knew I couldn't stay annoyed at Elijah, but I had to prove a point.

I caught a quick glimpse of his face as I turned around. There was a small smile upon his face as he stood there at a loss for words. I was shocked by my actions and I knew he had to be.

* * *

**How about that slap!? Yeaaahhhh you tell him Hayley! x x :)**


	3. Sleep tight

**Thanks for all of the reviews,follows,and favorites! Please suggest any ideas or Haylijah moments! thanks x x :)**

* * *

"Where are we going?" I hesitantly questioned as I fastened my seat belt.

"I figured I'd take you out for a bite to eat." Rebekah smiled graciously as she started the car.

"Thanks, Rebekah." I spoke quietly. "I'm getting a bit tired of being cooped up in the house all the time."

She turned her head lightly and smiled. I watched the road as my mind drifted off. _What had come over me earlier? Why would I slap Elijah? It's not his fault he wasn't here to protect me like he had promised. It's Klaus's fault, he's the one who daggered him. _I shook my head silently at my thoughtless actions.

Before I knew it Rebekah was parking the car in front of a small building I didn't recognize. I looked through the windshield at a small sign that read _The Pancake Dynasty _as the car came to a stop.

I quickly opened the door, anxious to get inside. I could feel my stomach growl as we neared the delicious scents coming from the building.

"Snazzy little place, isn't it?" Rebekah remarked as she opened the door to the restaraunt.

"You've never been here before?" I questioned cautiously as I stepped inside the building.

My eyes wandered, curiously looking around the small inside. There were small cut-out pancakes hanging from the ceiling and a large pancake statue that sat directly across from the entrance.

"No." Rebekah replied quietly. "I thought it would be nice to try something new and then go do some shopping."

"That sounds nice." I smiled and took a step towards her. "Especially the shopping."

I was surprised that shopping sounded appealing. I had never really liked shopping, but if it would keep me out of the house longer, I would do anything.

I slowly followed the waitor as he lead us to our table. The table sat directly across from a small window, giving me the perfect view of everything that went on outside. The table was small, but a perfect size for two people.

Rebekah quickly sat down and gave the waitor a dismissing smile. She immediately eyed the menu; carefully opening it up. I followed her actions, impatiently opening up the menu that sat directly in front of me on the table.

"This place seems nice." Rebekah set the menu down in front of her.

"It's very out of the way." I had noticed how out of the way it really was as I looked through the window directly across from where we sat. "Why did you take me here?"

"I didn't want to have any attention on you." She spoke quietly as she scooted her chair closer to the table. "No one, not even Marcel, will find us out here."

I let out a deep breath that I didn't even realize I was holding. My body immediately relaxed at her words. _She had a good point, _I thought to myself. If we were going to be lectured by Klaus for taking me out, at least we could say we hadn't gone anywhere near where Marcel and his vampire's hung out.

The waitor returned only moments later, cautiously taking our orders. Rebekah simply ordered the chocolate pancakes while I orderd the triple chocolate strawberry pancakes. Everything had sounded so good I could hardly choose what to order.

I sat back in my chair, placing my hands over my growing bump. It still never seized to amaze me at how hungry I would get even after just eating. My stomach was still growling hungrily at my lack of food, even though I had just eaten only hours earlier.

"Hayley." Rebekah sat foward in her chair as she placed her arms on the table.

"Yes?" I quietly replied. My eyes lazily drifted up from my baby bump to her still figure.

"I have to ask you a question." She paused as she looked down at the table. "It's about Elijah."

"Ok..." I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. "What's the question?"

I was caught off guard by her question. _What could she possibly want to ask me about Elijah? Shouldn't I be the one questioning her_, I thought to myself hesitantly.

"He's back now," She smiled brightly as she spoke. "For good."

"Yes.." I felt confused by her words. What was she trying to say? "And I'm still not sure how."

"You mentioned something this morning about Elijah." Her smile disppeared and turned into a frown. "You had a dream about him?"

I was surprised that she had actually listened to what I was saying earlier. I had mentioned the dream but she didn't want to know what it was about. Why did she now?

"Yeah, I had a dream about him last night." I spoke with a shaky tone. "He bit me in the dream."

Her expression immediately changed when I said the word _bit_. She had a sudden look of uneasiness on her face that was very noticeable.

My mind was racing when I thought about the sharp details of the dream. It was like the dream was imbedded into my mind and I wasn't sure how or why.

"Bit?" She finally spoke uneasily. "As in vampire bite?"

"Yep." I nodded my head and crossed my arms over my chest. "Elijah bit me."

Rebekah shifted uneasily in her seat as I continued talking about my dream. I could tell by the look on her face that she was uncomfortable with what I was saying.

"That's..." She paused momentarily. "Odd."

I was so distracted by the food that was now placed in front of me I hardly heard what Rebekah was saying. The pancakes looked like heaven, if that was even possible.

"Are you even listening to me?" Rebekah spat angrily. "Oh forget it, we'll talk about this later."

I nodded my head in agreement with her words. My hand immediately found the fork and knife that were sitting close by the table. I quickly started cutting the pancakes into large triangular pieces. Not wanting to wait another second, I shoved a huge forkful of pancakes in my mouth.

* * *

"Turn around, turn around!" Rebekah shouted impatiently. "I want to see!"

The rest of the morning was going by surprisingly quickly. Rebekah and I finished eating our breakfast and headed off for some shopping. I willingly followed her around like a lost puppy as she lead me towards strange, surprisingly cute shops.

Rebekah did most of the deciding when it came to what I should try on. She mostly picked out dresses for me to try on which I didn't mind. I was thankful that she had a keen eye when it came to fashion.

I looked down at my bump as I turned around to face her. It looked even rounder then it had before. Considering the amount of food I had eaten, it didn't surprise me.

"This dress is..." I paused for a moment, trying to find the right words to describe it.

I cringed when I looked down at the dress. It made my growing bump even more noticeable. The dress was just a little above the knee level. It was a grassy green color and had bright blue polka dots that filled the entire dress.

"It's..." Rebekah placed a finger on her chin. "Perfect! You look amazing Hayley!"

"Really?" I replied with a shocked tone. "Thanks, Rebekah."

Her expression was priceless at that moment. She looked so happy with her choice, I couldn't tell her that the dress was not one of my favorites.

"Now hurry up and get changed!" She clasped her hands together and smiled. "It's getting late and we still have so many places to go!"

She quickly walked away, leaving me in the changing room. _So many places to go? _I let out a quiet sigh and stepped back into the tiny changing room.

"It's going to be a long day." I spoke quietly to myself.

* * *

I felt the car come to a sudden stop but I was far too tired to open my eyes to see where we were. After hours of shopping and walking around, I was exhausted and my feet were swollen.

I jumped when I heard someone open the car door and gently pull me out of the front seat. My eyes were so tired I couldn't manage to open them wide enough to fully see who was carrying me. _Elijah or Klaus? _

"I didn't realize what time it was." Rebekah muttered. "She must be exhausted."

I slightly moved my head onto someone's large and warm shoulder. Whoever it was smelled really, _really_ good.

"Can you just take her upstairs and put her in bed?" Rebekah blandly asked.

I started to come out of my deep slumber when I heard a loud door shut from behind me. My eyes finally managed to open just wide enough to make out who was holding me.

"Elijah." I whispered softly as I placed my arm around his neck.

After a few moments of peacefully resting in Elijah's grasp, I finally felt his arms leave my body as he placed me onto something soft. _My bed. _I felt my body relax, feeling instant relief.

"Rest, Hayley." He spoke quietly as he pulled the covers over my body. "My sister has warn you out."

I shut my eyes and listened to everything he had to say. His words were so soothing, relaxing even. I started to feel myself drifting off into another deep slumber.

The last thing I remember before I fell asleep was feeling his cool lips brush against my cheek and his quiet words_. "Goodnight Hayley."_

* * *

**SORRY THAT THERE WASN'T VERY MUCH HAYLIJAH! There will be plenty of Hayley/Elijah scenes to come! AND DREAMS! The dreams will be explained... soon! I hope everyone is enjoying... I'm enjoying writing this! x x :) **


	4. Kiss me again

**Happy Turkey day, turkeys! Did everyone fill up on pumpkin pie and stuffing? I did! (ugh the gym is calling my name) I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far... there's so much to explain! x x **

* * *

I slowly started to open my eyes to the darkness of my room. _My room? _I slowly looked around and felt instantly relieved when I realized I was in my room.

I lightly rubbed my eyes and started to sit up, trying to remember how I had managed to get to my room. The last thing I could remember was being in the car with Rebekah and... someone, _Elijah_, carrying me to my room?

I lazily pulled the cozy covers off of my body and stepped out of bed. I instantly felt chill bumps throughout my whole body as I stood there. My eyes slowly wandered down towards my bump, looking at my current outfit.

I was wearing the same outfit that I had been wearing all day yesterday. _Gross. _My hands were instantly placed over my growing bump when I heard my stomach growl loudly.

I made my way towards the closet and decided it would be a good idea to shower and put some clean clothing on. I rummaged through the closet looking for something comfortable to wear. My eyes wandered towards a long t-shirt and some leggins that were hanging in the back of the closet.

I quickly pulled the shirt and leggins from the hanger and walked into the bathroom. I slowly stopped in front of the large mirror in the bathroom, taking in my wild appearance.

My hair was puffy on one side and completely flat on the other. My shirt had a huge red stain on the front where I had spilled ketchup on it from dinner. And worst of all, I had a large drool stain on my face. _Drool? Seriously? _

I let out a loud sigh as I reached for a towel on the counter, not taking my eyes off of my face. My hand fell flat on cool, empty counter top. I glanced down at the empty counter where the towels usually sat.

"Seriously?" I huffed and walked back into my bedroom.

I gasped loudly when I realized I wasn't alone. My eyes instantly found Elijah's still figure. He didn't turn around from his current position by the window even though I knew he heard my loud gasp. Who wouldn't?

He was elegantly dressed, as always. His suit jacket, the color of the sky, clung to his muscular figure. His pants hung loosely around his legs. Standing still as ever, he looked amazing.

_Amazing? Elijah looks amazing. _I blushed at my own crazy thoughts. I felt like I was a teenager in high school, thinking boys looked _amazing_.

"You're awake." He spoke quietly as he turned around to face me.

I awkwardly looked down at my appearance, suddenly feeling very underdressed. Once again, I felt my cheeks start to heat up. _Pull it together_, I thought to myself.

"Yep." I took a small step towards him. "I'm awake."

"All of that shopping must have really tired you out." He mumbled. "My sister can get a little carried away."

"A little?" I laughed loudly. "We must have gone to about fifty stores!"

I heard him quietly laugh and watched as a small smile formed on his face. _His smile_. I couldn't control myself as my eyes wandered in the direction of his lips. _I wonder what his lips would feel like on mine_, I silently questioned.

_Oh my God. Did I really just have that thought? _Why did he, Elijah, have this strange affect over me? I haven't even known him for very long but yet I feel so comfortable when I'm around him. I slowly shook my head, annoyed by my confusing thoughts.

"Hayley." He suddenly spoke, interrupting my confusing thoughts. "Are you alright?"

"What?" I replied, trying not to sound too confused. "I um- what did you say? Sorry."

"Are you alright?" He questioned again. "I just asked you a question."

"I- um... need to sit down." I shook my head quickly and walked towards my bed.

I slowly sat down on the comfortable bed, sinking into the comfortable blankets. My eyes wandered in Elijah's direction. He walked towards the bed and sat down right next to me.

"Hayley." He lightly placed his hand on my cheek. "What it is?"

"Can I be honest with you?" I replied, suddenly feeling very brave.

"Please." He instantly replied. "Tell me what's on your mind."

The warmth from his hand spread throughout my whole face. I felt so calm and honest around him, but I wasn't sure if I should totally speak my mind.

As my eyes slowly found his, I saw nothing but warmth in them, and something I didn't recognize. _Fear? _His eyes were the darkest brown I had ever seen, so beautiful.

"I don't know what to say." I spoke quietly as I looked into his eyes.

"I think I know what you are trying to tell me, Hayley." He replied.

His thumb slowly moved from my cheek and lightly touched my lips. I suddenly felt something that I had never felt for him before; want.

"Elijah." I spoke in a hushed tone.

He quickly scooted his body closer to mine so our knees could touch. I felt my heart start to pound in my chest. I felt like I was going to crumble at any moment.

He squeezed my cheek slightly and placed a small but sweet kiss on my lips. The kiss ended just as quickly as it started. Elijah moved his head slightly back, parting our locked lips.

"Hayley." He spoke softly and looked into my eyes.

"That was..." I paused. "Sweet."

"I had hoped you would say something like that." He smiled lightly.

"Will you do it again?" I hesitantly asked. "Kiss me, that is."

Moments after the words left my mouth, I felt his lips back on mine. This time it was different, it wasn't sweet like it was before, it was filled with passion.

I moved my hands from there current position on my lap and lazily ran them through his hair. He moved his hand from my cheek and softly placed it on the small of my back.

We continued to passionately kiss for what felt like hours, but I knew it had only been for a few moments. Everything had happened so quickly it amazed me. We had gone from simply talking to making out on my bed.

I let out a quiet gasp when his lips traveled down my cheek and towards my neck. He placed soft kisses on my neck and I couldn't help but close my eyes by the feel. It felt so good, so soft and pleasant.

He kissed my neck another time and then paused for a moment. I thought he was going to stop but then I felt kis lips again, or so I thought. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my neck and I let out a loud gasp.

"Ouch!" I shouted and quickly opened my eyes by the pain.

The pain continued and I let out another gasp. _Ouch, ouch, ouch! _I closed my eyes and realized I was drifting off into a deep, dark sleep. The last thing I remember was something cool running down the side of my neck.

* * *

I woke up to my own loud, terrifying screams. My body immediately shot up and I slowly opened my eyes. My heart was beating at an uncontrolable pace. I looked around and realized I was in my room.

My heart started to slow down slightly when I realized where I was and that I was alone. _Elijah. _I moved my hand up and lightly grasped my neck where he had bit me, in my dream. _It was just a dream, it was just a dream, _I continued to tell myself.

My door suddenly flew open and I jumped back in the bed when I heard it hit the wall. I kept my hand firmly placed on my neck and I let my eyes wander to the open door. I suddenly felt a mix of feelings come over me when I realized who was standing in the doorway. _Elijah._

* * *

**I am SO evil! Haha. I'm sorry guys... it was only just a dream! I hope you enjoyed this chapter ( some might not be happy with it only being just a dream ;) The dreams will be explained... and I PROMISE I will write some real Hayley/Elijah soon! x x :) **


	5. You have my word

**Hi my favorite people! Thank you all so much for the sweet reviews. The reviews are what keep me writing! I gave a little hint in this chapter to why Hayley is having the dreams about Elijah... I hope I was clear and people pick up on it!(comment if you do) Spoilers: There will be A BUNCH of drama coming up! x x :)) **

* * *

My eyes wandered to Elijah's still figure standing in the doorway of my bedroom. I felt my heart start to beat rapidly in my chest. I couldn't exactaly describe what I was feeling. Fear or confusion? Elijah stood there for another moment, still as a statue, eyes on my scared figure. I could only imagine how I looked right now.

"Hayley." He quickly walked towards the bed. "I heard your screams throughout the whole house."

I flinched when he get closer towards the bed. I knew it was only just a dream, but it felt so real, too real. I removed the hand that was on my neck and placed it over my cold arms. Elijah had a confused look on his face as he took another small step towards my bed.

"What on earth were you dreaming about that has caused you to be in such a panicked state?" He cautiously questioned. "Hayley, are you alright?"

I realized he was trying to hide the concern in his voice but I saw right through it. I understood why he would be concerned though, I would be concerned if I heard someone screaming in their sleep too. _How loud had I been screaming?_

"Hayley." He slowly sat down near the end of the bed. "Will you tell me what you were dreaming about?"

I watched as he elegantly placed his hands on his lap as he spoke. I hardly heard what he was saying, I was too distracted by how close he had gotten to me. My eyes looked him up and down, taking in his appearance. Now that he was sitting on the end of my bed, I had a chance to see if he slept in pajamas or not.

To my surprise, he was semi dressed in pajamas. Sweatpants and a big t-shirt. I had never seen him dressed like this before. He was always wearing suits, which I didn't mind, but it was nice to see him dressed for comfort for a change.

"Hayley." He spoke with a hint of impatience in his tone. "Are you hearing anything I'm saying to you? You haven't said a word to me."

He looked so sad as he spoke. I wasn't ignoring him, it wasn't that, I just couldn't think of anything to say._ Was I ok? Sure. It was only a dream, a really, really bad dream. _I rubbed my hands over my forearms, trying to warm myself up. I guess it's getting too cold for t-shirts and shorts. I kept my line of vision focused on Elijah. His tone was a bit impatient but I didn't mind. He was just looking for an answer, and I would have to give him one.

"I- I um- had a bad dream." I quietly stuttered, barely able to get the words out. "And- I was really scared."

"What was your dream about?" His tone was soft and kind. "It helps if you talk about it, you know."

I nodded my head slowly at his request. _Maybe talking about the dream would make it seem less scary? _I thought about his question carefully, deciding if I should really tell him.

"It... was about you." The words came out easier then I thought they would.

"Oh." He spoke softly. "I can only assume it wasn't a pleasant dream about me?"

I felt my lips pull up into a small smile as he spoke. I was appreciative that he was trying to lighten the mood with his dry humor.

"It wasn't pleasant." I quietly replied, feeling the smile dissapear from my face. "It was... scary. It felt so real, Elijah."

His body slightly tensed up after hearing my description from the dream. I started to feel guilty knowing that I hadn't even told him the worst part of the dream yet. _Should I? _I scooted my body a little closer towards his, desperately reaching for his hand that I couldn't see in the dark.

"Please," He paused. "Continue. I want to know what happened in the dream that had you so scared."

"You, well, um-" I softly replied. "Bit me... in my first dream, and the one I had last night."

Hesitantly, I scooted a little closer to where he sat near the end of my bed. I suddenly had a desperate need for some sort of human contact. I just needed to be close to someone right now. _Why is this dream scaring me so much? _It isn't like I haven't had bad dreams before, I have had so many nightmares I've lost count.

"Vampire bi- did you say first dream?" He asked with a concerned tone. "How many dreams have you had, Hayley?"

His tone was a bit demanding, but under that demanding tone held a hint of concern that he couldn't hide. I was always very observant when it came to figuring out the true meaning behind something.

"Elijah." I reached my arm out in front of me, finally grasping his arm. "I don't want you to worry, it was only a dream. Nothing more."

I immediately started to regret that I had told him about the dreams. It wasn't like I had been having dreams like this every night, it was only _twice_. I thought back to when I had the first dream. _The night before Elijah came home, right? And tonight? _My thoughts were short lived. Hearing Elijah speak, I snapped back into reality.

"How many dreams have you had, Hayley?" He asked once again.

"I- I've only had two. Don't worry, I'm begging you. It doesn't mean anything, really."

"The dream was scary enough to make you cry out in your sleep, Hayley. This tells me that the dream was far from alright."

"So what? I've had so many nightmares, I've lost count by now."

"But these dreams were about me, so yes, this is my concern. It is now."

"I've had two dreams, Elijah. Two, not two thousand!" I spoke sharply. "Yes, you bit me in the dream, in both dreams. It was scary, but it was just a nightmare. I know you would never do such a thing to me."

"You are right." He suddenly stood up and ran his hand through his messy hair. "I just can't help but worry."

I followed his sudden movement and joined him by the side of the bed. My eyes wandered down my body, taking in my appearance. I felt undressed compared to Elijah who was wearing sweats and a shirt. My arms instantly crossed over my chest as I felt a chill run down my spine.

"Will you promise me one thing, Elijah?" I took a small step towards him.

"Anything." He instantly replied.

"Promise me you won't worry about this."

"But you know I-"

I quickly walked in front of him and slowly placed my finger over his lips. I was relieved when I heard him go completely silent. I wanted him to hear what I had to say and not be interrupted by his concerns.

"You didn't let me finish." I slowly removed my finger from his lips.

I tried to make eye contact with him, hoping it would keep him focused, but I couldn't exactly see in the dark. I silently cursed that it was still the middle of the night. My eyes wandered over his dark features, barely able to make out where his face was.

"I don't want you to worry about something that doen't need to be worried about." I silently prayed that I had his attention and he wouldn't add his two cents. "And, if I have any more dreams, then you can start to worry. Promise?"

"I understand what you're saying." He took a step towards me, our hands slightly brushing. "I give you my word."

He softly placed his hand on my shoulder. I instantly felt chills go down my spine by his soft touch. He had this strange affect over me that I couldn't quite describe. I suddenly felt my cheeks start to heat up and I knew I was blushing uncontrollably. For once, I was thankful for the darkness of the night.

"You should go back to sleep, Hayley." He spoke with a soothing tone. "At least try to sleep for a few more hours."

I slowly nodded my head in agreement with his statement. Hopefully I could go back to sleep for a few hours. I hadn't slept very well and I was still exhausted from shopping with Rebekah.

"We can talk more in the morning, right?" I cautiously asked. "If you want to anyway, if not it's ok."

"We will talk more tomorrow, that's fine." He instantly replied. "Please, do try and rest, Hayley. You must be exhausted."

His hand moved from my shoulder to my forearm. He lightly squeezed and walked me towards what I could only assume was my bed. I willingly followed Elijah's dark figure towards my bed, lazily throwing myself on top of the comfortable mattress. My legs instantly felt relief as I got into the comfortable bed. I hadn't realized just how tired I was until I set my head down on the comfortable pillows behind me.

Elijah kindly started to pull the covers over me. I suddenly felt a lot like a child as he kindly pulled the covers over me. It had been a long time, perhaps too long, since someone actually tucked me in. It was nice though, not matter how childish I felt, it was still nice to have someone take care of me.

"Hayley." He pulled the blankets up to my chin and slowly sat down next to me.

I was far too tired to scoot back to give him any room on the bed. I looked up at his dark figure. _My dark knight, _I silently thought to myself. My lips lazily pulled up into a smile as I glanced at him. Once again, I was thankful for the darkness of the room.

"It's your turn to promise me something." He softly spoke with a questioning tone.

"Ok." I lazily replied. "I'll promise you _anything_."

"Promise me that if you have another bad dream, you'll come and wake me up?" He asked.

"I will." I immediately replied. "I promise."

He slowly leaned over towards me, placing a soft kiss on my forehead. I felt my cheeks start to heat up as he back up. The moment ended just as quickly as it had started. Like they say, _short and sweet. _

The place where he had been sitting only moments ago was now empty as he started to walk towards the door. I had so much I wanted to say, but I knew I couldn't. Not not, and maybe not _ever. _

"Elijah." I turned my head towards the bedroom door.

I wasn't sure why I had exactaly just said his name. Scratch that. I knew why I had just said his name I just wasn't sure what to say. Everytime I saw him I felt this feeling that I had never felt before and it confused me, maybe even scared me a little.

"Thank you." I finally managed to get the words out.

"The pleasure is mine, Hayley." He quietly replied as he shut the door behind him.

I slowly started to close my eyes as I heard the door quietly shut behind him. I felt my body start to relax as I drifted off into a deep slumber.

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! I HAD to post this because I had so many Hayley/Elijah feels after Tuesday's episode, AGGHHH! :) x x**


	6. My dear brother

**I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED ANYTHING IN A LONG, LONG TIME! I've been so busy... :( Thank you for all of the reviews,favorites, and follows! Thank you so so so so much! I hope you're enjoying the story! :) x x **

* * *

I quickly started to wake up out of my deep slumber when I heard a loud noise coming from the hallway. My body instantly shot up, causing my muscles to stiffen. I threw the warm covers off of me and started to climb out of bed. _What the hell? What is that noise? _I ran my hands through my hair and started walking towards the bedroom door.

My head started to feel foggy as I started walking. I hesitantly reached for the door knob, pondering whether or not to open it. Who knows what's out there. _Klaus? Maybe he's finally getting a good beating from his siblings_, I smiled evilly to myself. I firmly placed my hand on the door knob and pulled the door open.

Nothing. There was nothing out in the hallway, it was completely empty. _What is going on? _I took a slow, hesitant step, leaving the safety of my bedroom. This place had started to feel like home to me, which was nice. Even if I had been forced to stay here, put on house arrest, it still felt like my home, which was nice.

I slowly started walking towards the stairs, not paying any attention to the empty hallway. I was starting to feel a bit annoyed, either from lack of caffeine or being woken up. Being woken up in the morning, especially after a bad night was never fun.

I walked down the stairs, hoping to find out where all the noise was coming from. I paused when I reached the bottom of the stairs, focusing on all of the noises around me. My ears immediately picked up on someone shouting from the other room. I curiously took a few steps closer towards the living room, listening carefully.

"Look what you've done, you clutz!" Rebekah shouted loudly. "Now you've made a mess when all I wanted to do was clean this place up!"

I smiled to myself as I listened to Rebekah. She never failed to amuse me, she had something to say about everything, _always_. My feet quietly sunk into the soft carpet beneath me. I was thankful for all of the carpet in the house, it was defiantly coming in handy for my sneaking around.

"Well I'm sorry if I upset you." Elijah spoke with a calm tone. "I was not trying to be a clutz."

I couldn't help but burst into laughter as Elijah said the word clutz. I wasn't sure why it was so funny, but it just was. My uncontrollable laughter didn't stop. I tried to pull myself together, deciding it would be best if I went and found Elijah and Rebekah. _Clutz. Why is that word so funny? Stupid pregnancy hormones_, I silently cursed to myself.

My eyes unconsciously wandered down towards my ragged appearance. I looked like I had just rolled out of bed, oh wait, I did. _Ugh. Should I change? No, maybe, I don't know. _My distracting thoughts got the best of me. For some reason my feet didn't want to move, causing me to trip and fall over the coffee table.

"Ouch!" I shouted as I fell to the floor.

Before I knew it, Rebekah and Elijah were both at my side with worried looks on their faces. _Ugh. Why did they always have to be there for my most embarrassing moments? _My cheeks started to heat up as I looked down at the floor.

"Hayley." Elijah leaned down, slowly placing his hand on my arm. "What happened? Are you alright?"

"I um- well my feet," I paused for a moment, feeling more embarrassed than ever. "My feet decided they didn't want to work... and I- I fell."

Elijah slowly started to stand up, removing his hand from my arm. I hadn't even realized he had been touching me until now. He reached his hands out in front of me. I quickly, a little too quickly, grabbed his warm hands and let him pull me to my feet. His hands were so soft, I never wanted to let go.

"It happens to all of us." Elijah spoke softly. "I do hope your feet will start to work, otherwise you might have a serious problem on your hands."

I gratefully smiled at him for his kind gesture and dry humor. His humor was always lame but it still made me smile. I looked down at our joined hands, letting out a small gasp. It was moments like these that drove me _crazy_. I watched as he immediately let go of my hands and took a step back from me.

"I'm going to go make Hayley something to eat for breakfast." He quietly spoke, nodding his head in Rebekah's direction. "Maybe some food will help her stay balanced."

I watched as he awkwardly left the room, leaving me alone with Rebekah. I had totally forgotten that she was even here until Elijah had nodded his head at her. I suddenly started to feel my cheeks heat up in embarrassment. I slowly turned in her direction and opened my mouth to speak, but I was interrupted by her sudden words.

"What is going on with you, Hayley?" She spat accusingly.

"What are you talking about?" I replied.

"I heard you last night. You know, you aren't very quiet."

"I had a bad night last night."

"Bad night? What are you talking about?"

" Elijah. He was... um... biting me." I replied with a blank tone.

"Biting you! What are you talking about!" Her expression immediately changed as she shouted. "My brother would never bite you, he cares too deeply for you!"

My mind started to wander off into the deep unknown as I absorbed every word that Rebekah had just said to me. _Cares too deeply for me? He cares about me? Of course he cares about me, why wouldn't he? I'm part of the family now. _I tried to tell myself that was the only reason why, but deep down, I knew it wasn't. The way he looks at me is not like someone who looks at family. I snapped out of thoughts and looked up at Rebekah. She looked very confused, which was completely my fault. I had accidentally left out the part about it just being a dream.

"Rebekah, stop yelling before Elijah comes running in here!" I replied with a calm tone and placed my finger over my lips in a shushing motion.

"Well how can I be quiet when you say my brother has bit you!" She crossed her arms and let out a loud sigh.

"If you had let me finish speaking, you would know that it was only just a dream." I let out a sigh of relief when I saw her expression slightly change.

"Well, you should think before you speak! You said my brother bit you." She quickly spoke. "He would never..."

"I know, I know." I calmly replied. "It was just a bad dream I had last night. Elijah is concerned that the dreams mean something."

She had a look on her face that I couldn't quite make sense of. Her expressions changed so quickly, I could hardly keep track of what she was thinking or feeling.

"Why is he concerned?" She cautiously asked. "A dream is a dream, you know."

"Well how about you try and tell him that." I crossed my arms over my chest. "He doesn't think so, but he said he wouldn't worry unless I have another dream."

"Hayley, if you haven't figured it out by now," She paused for a moment. "My brother makes the littlest things into big deals."

I slowly nodded, taking every word she said into consideration. She was right, he did make things into big deals, but I guess I can't complain. If I told Klaus I was having dreams like this, he would probably just shrug it off like it was nothing.

"He's one of the good ones, you know." She spoke softly. "He always has been."

There was a moment of silence that I didn't mind. I took a moment to myself to process what she had just said to me. I know Elijah is _good_. Why is she telling me something I already know? I shrugged off her confusing words, still not sure what to make of them.

"Now." She interrupted my thoughts. "You should go into the kitchen and see if breakfast is ready."

I nodded my head in agreement and started walking towards the kitchen.

My stomach started to growl as I made my way towards the kitchen. The closer I got, the more I could smell the delicious odors coming from the kitchen. I could hardly imagine what delicious things he was cooking for me.

"Hey." I felt a small smile tug at my lips as I neared his busy figure. "What'cha making?"

"Something I think you will enjoy." He spoke with a soft tone.

"Oh come on." I took a step closer towards him. "What are you making? I'm starving."

He turned around from his position at the stove and looked at me. For a moment, I thought he wasn't going to answer me, but I was wrong.

"I hardly doubt you're starving, Hayley." He smiled and turned back around towards the stove. "Do you like surprises?"

"It depends on the surprise." I let out a quiet giggle. "I usually don't like surprises, though."

"That's too bad." He replied jokingly. "You're in for a surprise this morning with this meal I'm cooking for you."

I let out a long, loud sigh, trying to sound as annoying as possible. I could only hope if I acted like I was starving and tired, he would tell me what he was making. My legs quickly lead me towards a long chair near the countertop where Elijah was cooking.

"I hope, whatever this surprise breakfast is," I paused for a moment, feeling my lips tug up into another smile. "I hope it's worth it."

He let out a quiet laugh at my comment. My eyes wandered towards where he was standing near the stove, stirring something in a pan in front of him. I could see his large muscles through his shirt. Oh. My. God. _He looks so good right now. _I felt my cheeks start to heat up, feeling embarrassed by my immature thoughts. But I couldn't deny that he looked really, _really_ good when he cooked.

Elijah slowly started to turn around in my direction with a huge cheeky smile on his face. My eyes wandered towards what he was holding in his hand. Bacon. My stomach started to growl loudly when I realized what he was cooking.

"Bacon!" I clasped my hands together and smiled brightly. "I love bacon, and so does the baby."

I placed my hands over my bump and started rubbing it softly. There were perks to being pregnant, and having crazy cravings were one of them. The cravings were annoying, but sometimes enjoyable. I would suddenly get a craving for foods I had never tried or had in my life, but that didn't matter, I would still want them. I smiled at Elijah as he handed me a piece of bacon to try.

"Mmm.. hmm... this is so good." I swallowed and took a small sip of water. "Breakfast is my favorite meal."

"That's good, you know." He smiled softly. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

I opened my mouth, about to reply, but stopped when I heard a loud noise coming from the living room. I curiously watched as Elijah's expression immediately changed. He must have heard the loud noise too.

"What was that?" I replied as I heard another loud noise coming from the front door. "Or what is-"

I let out a small, uncontrollable gasp as I watched Klaus come storming in the kitchen. I watched him, in awe with how angry he really looked. I had never seen him like this before. _Someone must have really pissed him off_, I silently thought to myself.

"Brother." Elijah quickly turned around, facing Klaus. "What is going on?"

Klaus didn't stop walking, completely ignoring everything that Elijah had just said to him. _Maybe he didn't hear him? _I started to feel my heart racing in my chest at an uncontrollable speed as I realized Klaus was coming near me.

"K-klaus." I stuttered his name, barely able to speak. "What are you doing?"

I nearly fell out of my seat as he suddenly raced towards me at vampire speed. His cool hand immediately found my arm, grasping it tightly in his hand. I tried to pull away from his grasp, but failed.

"What are you doing!" I shouted as he pulled me off of the chair I had been sitting on moments before. "Let go if me, Klaus!"

Elijah quickly, but calmly stood up and walked towards where Klaus was standing. _Why was he grabbing me like I was some doll he could just throw around? _My heart was still pounding in my chest as I realized Klaus wasn't going to let go of me.

"Niklaus." Elijah spoke with a calm tone as he neared us. "Let go of, Hayley."

"Is that a threat, brother?" Klaus spat loudly. "Hayley is mine and I will do with her as I please. You are coming with me, little wolf."

For a second, I thought my heart was going to explode in my chest. I felt a chill run down my spine as he spoke._ I'm his? I'm going with him? I don't want to go with him, I won't go with him. _My thoughts were suddenly interrupted as I felt Klaus's grip tighten around my arm.

I let out a silent cry as he tugged me towards the front door. _Oh God no. This can't be happening. Elijah will do something. Right? _I quickly turned my head around in Elijah's direction, watching him with scared eyes.

"Elijah! Don't let him take me!" I shouted, trying to pry myself from Klaus's grip. "Please!"

Elijah started walking towards me but stopped suddenly. I watched as his hand grasped the fabric of the shirt that was over his chest, holding on for dear life. He fell to the ground and let out a loud cry, unable to grab his attention, I felt hopeless.

I watched as he fell to the ground, grasping his chest tightly. My eyes wandered to where his hand was placed over something that I could only assume was a dagger.

* * *

**Drama, drama, and more drama! Everything will start to make sense... soon! I hope you are all enjoying the story so far... I'm having SO much fun writing it! :) x x**


End file.
